Pokemon Azure Horizons
=Additional Lore= The following are tidbits about the world of Azure & Crimson Horizons that do not impact the story in any real meaningful way, but add flavor to the world for players that are willing to investigate a bit further. *A few characters previously present in the Kanto Region are missing in Azure & Crimson Horizons. Below is what happened to them. **Professor Oak died of natural causes in the fifteen years between Pokemon Red & Blue and Azure & Crimson Horizons. Oak Hill and the Oak Pokemon Lab are named after him. Professor Lillie Orchid, as his last assistant, has continued his work to further develop the Pokedex into a Trace Panel app that can be used by practically anyone. His grave is present under a large oak tree at the very end of Oak Hill. **Lieutenant Surge grew bored with leading his gym and gave ownership of it to Charleen. He and his Pokemon now perform rescue and humanitarian work across the Pokemon world. **During the main story, Erica is away from the Celadon City gym to train in the Johto region. She returns and reopens her gym during the postgame. **Mr. Fuji has died in the fifteen years between Pokemon Red & Blue and Azure & Crimson Horizons. His duties as the caretaker of Lavender Town's Pokemon graves and holder of the Poke Flute have been assumed by his granddaughter Rosemary. **Archer, Ariana, Petrel, and Silver have no idea what became of Giovanni, although Silver suspects he may be lying low somewhere. Archer is currently attempting to revive Team Rocket with himself as its head and blames Giovanni for abandoning the cause. Ariana deeply misses him. Petrel and Silver are indifferent about him. **Blaine has died in the fifteen years between Pokemon Red & Blue and Azure & Crimson Horizons. His scientific work, specifically his work on further developing geothermal energy production within Kanto, has been taken up by his successor Dr. Irene Fierno. **Lorelei voluntarily stepped down from the Elite Four and returned home to the Sevii Islands. She works to protect the unique ecology of the island's Pokemon habitats. **Agatha of the Elite Four has died in the fifteen years between Pokemon Red & Blue and Azure & Crimson Horizons. **Will left the Elite Four to become a professional actor. Currently he's starring in movies made by Pokestar Studios as Iron Will, an eccentric detective. **Koga retired from professional Pokemon Battling and has since retired in the Hoenn region according to Janine. **Karen gave up her Elite Four position to focus on Pokemon Contests. She's the Master Coordinator you will face at the highest levels of competition at Glamour Boulevard. Her protege at the Elite Four was said to have been Natalie. **Lance was defeated by Clair at some point in the past. Clair has maintained her Championship title since then and Lance has left the Kanto region to further train and travel the world. *Upon rechallenging gym leaders and obtaining their gold-lined badges after becoming champion, selecting a gym badge show a short questionnaire filled in about that gym leader. The five questions asked are Hobby, Favorite Food, Likes, Dislikes, and Quote. **Blue ***Hobby - Tutoring ***Favorite Food - Fruit smoothies ***Likes - Victory ***Dislikes - Being cooped up indoors ***Quote - "Being a Pokemon Master takes persistence, persistence, and more persistence. Smell ya later!" **Brock ***Hobby - Yoga ***Favorite Food - Stone-cooked pork chops with vegetables ***Likes - Spring rain ***Dislikes - Cold ***Quote - "Remember to stock up on potions! Take care of your Pokemon, and they'll take care of you!" **Misty ***Hobby - Fishing ***Favorite Food - Fresh-caught ocean filet sprinkled with lemon and pepper ***Likes - A real challenge ***Dislikes - Dry skin ***Quote - "There are few problems in life that can't be solved with a few Hydro Cannons." **Charleen ***Hobby - Spectator sports ***Favorite Food - Chocolate milkshakes ***Likes - Positivity ***Dislikes - Negative people ***Quote - "EVERYONE TRY THEIR BEST!! THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!! G-R-E-A-T!! GREAT!!" **Wilfred ***Hobby - Vivillon collecting ***Favorite Food - Chicken and mashed potatoes ***Likes - Ocean vistas ***Dislikes - Being harried ***Quote - "I have to say, the younger generation is more versed in battle strategy than we ever were." **Sabrina ***Hobby - Meditation ***Favorite Food - Ramen noodles ***Likes - Horror movies ***Dislikes - Losing ***Quote - "Being a Pokemon trainer takes a special kind of dedication. Not everyone can do it." **Janine ***Hobby - Fan-fiction writing ***Favorite Food - Vegetable salad with cashews and vinaigrette ***Likes - The Ledian-Girl Ultra! TV show ***Dislikes - Being surprised ***Quote - "You'd be surprised how far a little poisoning can go in Pokemon battles." **Dr. Fierno ***Hobby - Swimming ***Favorite Food - Fettuccine Alfredo with garlic bread ***Likes - Scientific journals ***Dislikes - Superstition ***Quote - "Working together with science and Pokemon, there's so much that we can accomplish! It's exciting!" **Joey ***Hobby - Camping ***Favorite Food - Veggie burgers ***Likes - Shorts ***Dislikes - Sweatpants ***Quote - "Never underestimate your opponents! A Pokemon that looks weak can easily become a living nightmare with the right strategy!" **Ichigo ***Hobby - Marathon running ***Favorite Food - Protein bars ***Likes - A good Pokemon battle ***Dislikes - Standing in lines ***Quote - "At the end of the day, it's not about rather you win or lose. It's all about the thrill of battle!" **Fey ***Hobby - Poetry ***Favorite Food - PB&J sandwiches ***Likes - Daydreaming ***Dislikes - Loud people ***Quote - "I think that I shall never see / A sight as lovely as my Ribombee." **Brodie ***Hobby - Snowboarding ***Favorite Food - Hot tomato soup ***Likes - Warm fires ***Dislikes - Wiping out ***Quote - "As you strive to become the best, remember that you and your Pokemon deserve a little R&R every once in a while!" **Wendy ***Hobby - Baking ***Favorite Food - Velvet cupcakes with LOTS of sprinkles ***Likes - Brainstorming solutions ***Dislikes - Waiting in any capacity ***Quote - "I have SO MANY good ideas that I think my head is gonna EXPLODE!" **Erika ***Hobby - Flower arranging ***Favorite Food - Steak sashimi with kukicha tea ***Likes - Sweet fragrances ***Dislikes - Noise of the inner city ***Quote - "Find Pokemon that you enjoy, that you are comfortable with. Victory will follow..." **Rosemary ***Hobby - Singing ***Favorite Food - Cabbage kimchi ***Likes - Taking care of Pokemon ***Dislikes - Mean people ***Quote - "Please be kind to your Pokemon. Don't push them too hard!" **Dustin ***Hobby - Woodworking ***Favorite Food - Deep-fried river fillets ***Likes - A cold Lemonade after a day of hard work ***Dislikes - Delays that occur while working ***Quote - "Steel-types are tough and durable, just like us miners! I guess you could say that we're both tough nuts to crack!" **Rex ***Hobby - Tinkering on motorcycles ***Favorite Food - Orange-flavored popsicles ***Likes - Complete familiarity with a person, place or situation ***Dislikes - Ungrateful people ***Quote - "Some people are more powerful than others. Power isn't inherently bad, though. It matters what you decide to do with it." **Irawaru ***Hobby - Gardening ***Favorite Food - Raw carrots ***Likes - Giving advice ***Dislikes - Sarcasm ***Quote - "I won't hold back. Regardless, I wish you the very best of luck in our battle." Category:Subpages Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Lore